Citrus
by Buttercupsnas
Summary: A compilation of Fatal Link's lemon fan-fictions. What is Fatal Link, you ask? Why, it's an upcoming comic! I hope you look forward to it.


"Hachimi," she moans. "S-someone's going to see us!"

She tells him off again, and _again,_ and **_again._**

But to no avail.

He lets out a soft chuckle. The hand that was lingering between her legs is then put away as he brushes his lips against hers—he just loves the way they feel as soft as they look.

From the way he moves his tongue in a manner that lacks gentleness, Violet knows for a fact that she's done a great job intensifying his libido.

Tempted, he shifts from his place and lifts her up from the pool. She plumps herself on the tiles that have also been touched by the cold water.

She fidgets as her cheeks flare at the sight of a young man she holds dear. Leaning closer, Hachimi turns to her with eyes of lust.

"Look at what you've done," he whispers in her ear. Her heart races as he speaks; she finds his voice sexually attractive.

She averts her gaze, her tawny eyes drifting away from his muscle-bound body. If now isn't a serious moment, she would've screamed in ecstasy after seeing his figure.

Violet feels a hand caressing her cheek. Her head swivels towards the young man, locking eyes with him. She feels her blood rushing to her cheeks as she does this.

A finger trails along her midriff, having her move restlessly in embarrassment. Soon that finger reaches her bosom—for a chest that has yet to mature, it surely has a soft feel to it.

He then pulls her shirt upwards, revealing the bra that supports her breasts. Before he was able take action, Violet immediately covers her chest with her arms.

"This is embarrassing!" she yelps.

But Hachimi didn't bother—he places a finger on her crotch, much to her surprise.

"Who started this?" he asks nonchalantly, placing a few strands of her damp, umber hair behind her ears.

"T…that—ah!"

Giving her a smile of mischief, he proceeds to rub her spot. He tugged at her underwear and removed it as she attempts to stay still—this is on her, therefore she wants to keep a fair game.

Gently, he runs his fingers along her nub, which he can feel becoming tense. A moan escapes her lips as he inserts one finger. To this, Violet grasps at his scarf that is dampened by the water.

Breathing heavily, she looks at him, curious as to how far can he get. "Hachimi…"

Fingers plunging into her, her body tingles at the pleasure. She feels light-headed.

"A-ah," she moans in satisfaction. She tilts her head back, arching her body at the tingling spasm that threatened to burst.

Although she doesn't mind, she thinks that it is unfair for her to be in this state whilst Hachimi appears to be handling his composure really well.

That is, when she's taking note of his expression—deep inside, he is extremely flustered. He simply is the type of person to be able to muster up a shit ton of courage, just to do something unexpected.

In order to get back at the guy, she takes hold of his wrist to stop him.

Judging from the look on her face, Hachimi knows exactly what she wants.

"Heh," he chuckles, his cheeks tinted red for a tad bit. "Let's see what _you_ can do."

To this, Violet starts tugging at his boxers. Removing them, out came a perfectly tumescent shaft, much to her astonishment.

"Will you stop staring?"

Hachimi moves his head to a small degree, his viridescent eyes stirring from one place to another.

"It's kinda embarrassing n' all," he claims.

Violet smiles in a faint manner, pleased by his expression.

With just one stroke, she's already caught him off-guard. When a gasp escapes his lips, she takes the chance—she leans closer to kiss the soft lips she knows is hers.

She begins to lay on him, fondling his shaft with her sweet, moist spot. Flinching, Hachimi pulls away.

 _This is exactly how I want you to feel._

Grabbing what seems to be a shaft of considerable size, she positions herself above him as she sticks it inside slowly, steadily. She moans loudly the second he hits the very core.

They both take a deep breath, savouring the heavenly moment.

"Ah, fuck," he swears, running his fingers through his damp hair that is as white as milk. Sweating pins, he exhales. "You're definitely squeezing me down there…"

Violet grips the long strip of cloth hanging loosely around his neck, her face flushing. "H-Hachimi, you…"

Without warning, he pulls out for a split-second before thrusting into her once more.

"Aah, Hachi—"

Placing a finger over her lips, Hachimi sneers at her. "How'dya feel?"

"Ahh…" she buries her face in her hands.

Abruptly, he starts to move in, and out. Covering her mouth with her hands, she lets out muffled moans. "It… feels…"

Sliding in and out of her, he bites his lip, holding in his moans.

Unsatisfied, Violet mumbles. "Ah… _do it faster_ …"

Complying with her command, he increases his pace. Every time he thrusts, his body tenses up together with her.

 _My mind is going blank…_

Taking a deep breath, he continues as if his hips are to move on its own. Gazing at her flushed face, he unclasps her bra.

"Oh, no—!"

Making circular movements on her slightly supple breasts, he fondles them gently. As she moans even louder, he takes note of her expression.

"You're holding it back," he states. Her skin glistens with sweat as she moves her hips herself.

"I'm… not…"

Hachimi, doubting her response, pins her down with her head between his arms. They lock eyes, their faces close to each other; in fact so close, they could feel each other's breaths.

Once again, he enters her wet entrance. The rougher he gets, the hotter he feels.

His throbbing member slams against her limits, the deepest point—Violet finally takes off her hand with a ringing voice. "H-Hachimi!"

"Fuck, Violet…" he thrusts further, driving both of them mad with sexual desire.

 ** _"_** ** _Didn't expect you could turn me on this bad,"_** he whispers with a voice so tempting.

Violet wraps her legs tighter around his waist, pushing him deeper. Biting his lip, he keeps thrusting.

The backyard abounds with their moans and grunts—although it is possible for them to get caught, they decided to take the risk.

Overflowing libido in their minds, they couldn't stop.

Soon when she finally feels her first tide of euphoria, Hachimi feels a tight squeeze on his shaft as he plunges his hips against her.

"I think I'm—!"

"Yeah," he says in between laboured breaths. "I feel it."

With his last push, they reach the climax—Violet breathes heavily, her arms around Hachimi's shirtless body.

She immediately pushes him away.

"W…what… what—"

"Don't act like you didn't love every second of it," Hachimi says in nonchalance. A sneer plasters on her face as he gazes at her fulvous eyes.

"I-i-it's not… like that," she stumbles over her words, stammering and stuttering all the more.

Hachimi shakes his head, clicking his tongue.

"Here, dress up," he hands her the clothes that belong to her, some of which were just previously tossed across the pool.

Violet feels her blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"You just had to remove my…" she voices out, her words trailing off.

 ** _"_** ** _Who started this?"_**

Hearing this, she looks at his viridescent eyes that gaze back at her with complacence.

She pauses before she giggles softly, eyeing him once more. She really adores him.

 ** _"_** ** _I did."_**


End file.
